If Shinji was actually normal and had balls
by DaBoyz99
Summary: Title says most of it. Shinji is living a normal life as a high schooler and has a crush on Asuka. Will he grow a pair and ask her out? Will he stand up to his leftist dad? Will he get drunk with Misato? Find out here.


This story is a fictional continuation of the "Angel Days" concept in which the evangelion characters live relatively normal lives.

"So, ugh you ugh think I have urgh a chance?" Shinji was able to force out while lifting weights on a bench press. "That's eight, your set is done. Sure, why not man? She seems to be totally into you bro," replied Kaworu. Shinji and Kaworu had been best friends since as long as Shinji could remember. They were near inseparable and were always there for each other. However, once reaching their freshman year of highschool, Kaworu seemed to be a bit bitter and jealous of Shinji's new friendships with Kensuke and Toji. Despite this, the two still remained great friends and regularly went to the gym together for gains.

"I don't know man… I feel like she hates my guts," Shinji confided to Kaworu. "Please, that's just how she is, if she hated you, she wouldn't even talk to you at all. At least she calls you idiot so you are on her radar." Kaworu was of course talking about Asuka Langley Soryu, the feisty and often times mean girl who moved to Tokyo-3 the beginning of freshman year. Shinji, along with most other boys in the class, swooned over Asuka for her beauty. However, most of them were turned off and downright repulsed by her attitude that bordered on bullying. As a result of her demeanor, she only had one classmate she could truly call friend and that was Hikari the class representative. Despite this, Shinji had a huge crush on her and was always shy around her. It didn't help that she lived in the apartment next to him. Kawrou was the only boy in the class it seemed to not have been even affected at all by her beauty and he hated how Shinji would pay more attention to her than him. He would still give his friend honest advice though because Shinji's happiness resulted in his happiness.

"Let's go to the showers man, good work today." Kaworu said to Shinji. The two entered the locker room and started undressing and getting naked. As Shinji was undressing, Kaworu couldn't help but check out his ass and his twink boi pussy. After the shower they said goodbye to each other and went in opposite directions for they lived opposite from each other. Shinji got into his apartment complex and was walking to his place where he passed Asuka's residence. Just as he was in front of her apartment, Miss Misato Katsuragi emerged from it. Misato was Asuka's legal guardian who was a family friend and inherited Asuka when Asuka's parents died in a drunk driving incident last year. Misato was also a teacher at their highschool and like Asuka, all the men were heavily attracted to the 29-year-old MILF with succulent long legs and a killer ass and tits and a face that would make any man uncomfortably hot. However, Shinji saw her as a slob alcoholic since he lived next to her. She would often bring home her boyfriend, Kaji who worked as a corporate raider for Toshiba, and he could hear them have sex through the paper-thin walls as his room was apparently adjacent to hers.

"Ah Shinji-kun how are you doing today?" Misato asked with a smile. "Just fine miss Misato, I see you are meeting Kaji-San at his place for a change today," pointing to the transparent plastic bag she was containing carrying a six pack of beer and a box of condoms, "at least I will be able to get some sleep tonight for a change." Misato scowled, "you know for a fourteen-year-old, you sure act like you're forty, no wonder Asuka bitches about so often." That comment having caught him off guard, Shinji's face lit up in surprise, "wait she hates me?" "No shit she hates you, you're a prude and a bore I don't even know why I try to be nice to you," Misato verbally dug into him. She then walked away and Shinji was left standing there. Distraught, he went into his apartment. "Hey sweetie how was school and the gym?" Shinji's mother Yui asked. Yui was a very sweet homemaker who was always supportive of her baby boy. "It was good," Shinji quickly replied before going straight to his room and shutting the door. "I left a snack for you on the counter" she said as he shut the door. "How could she hate me for nothing" Shinji thought to himself. He decided to play some death grips and do some homework to blow off some steam and occupy his mind.

Around six o'clock, Shinji emerged from his room for dinner. He helped set the table. By this point his dad had come home from work. His father, Gendo, worked for VREN which stood for: Veteran Revolutionaries Engaging Nontolerance, a far-left movement that is bent on taking down the Japanese government and had financiers from Iran, Russia, North Korea, Cuba and Israel. "How's my little revolutionary doing today?" Gendo asked. "Good, just another average day." "What did you do to improve the state of society today?" Gendo said. "I bettered my body at the gym to be the vanguard of the revolution." Shinji mindlessly said. "Son its not about you…" Gendo sighed, "the revolution is about helping others… you know sometimes you sound like a capitalist drone!" he then snapped. "Gendo he's just a child!" Yui shrieked. "Bullshit! The revolutions around the world were carried out by boys younger than him." Gendo snarled at Yui. "Why can't you just let me live a normal life and love me like everyone else Dad!?" Shinji cried out. "No son of mine will sell out to the man. You may want to but I will not let you! Do you know how embarrassing it is at work when professor Fuyutsuki, the man who got me into the revolution in the first place tells me about his adopted daughter Rei and how she is the true example of how the youth should act, always helping out at the shelter, can recite the manifesto by heart and even the coffee shop she works at gives half its profit to supporting social welfare, and I have to tell them about my son Shinji who wants to go on and pilot for airlines!" Gendo lashed out. Shinji then cried and ran into his room saying, "I hate you dad!" Yui was crying at this point and said, "why do you always have to do this to our boy!?" Gendo then slapped her and said coldly, "as long as he keeps acting like that, he is not my son"

Shinji emerged from his room and went next door and knocked. Asuka opened the door and was surprised to see him. "what do you want?" she asked. "Can I stay here for a few hours… it's kinda loud at my place." She could see he was crying from the look on his face and she said, "ok fine… but just for a few hours." "thanks" Shinji said as he entered. "Misato isn't here" Asuka said rather coldly. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue track shorts. "I know she's at Kaji's" Shinji had said. "Anyway, why did you come here and not go to Kaworu's, you two are like gay lovers and all." Asuka chuckled while saying that last part. "We are not gay for your information. Anyway, Misato said something funny today about you that I wanted to talk to you about anyway." Asuka's eyes widened in fear and she slowly blurted out, "ohhh… what did she say…?" in an attempt to act casual. "Well" Shinji gulped, "she… she said you hated me…" Asuka was relieved her crush on Shinji remained unnoticed. "She's right in that assessment" Asuka smugly said. "What did I ever do to you to make you hate me Asuka?" Shinji said clearly hurt. "Well for one you're an annoying wimp, and you act like a forty year old man, and you're no fun." Shinji was devastated Misato was right. He began to cry. Asuka couldn't help but feel bad for making him cry so she sighed and said, "but… I do kinda like that about you…" Shinji smiled and said, "wait really?" Asuka's brow furrowed and she said, "n-no stupid I was just kidding" with a large degree of uncertainty in her voice. Seeing through her front, Shinji smiled even more and said, "no you weren't, is it possible that you have a little crush on me Asuka Langley Soryu?" She looked down and said, "of course not idiot who would have a crush on a moron like you?" Shinji slyly replied, "I think you would…" At this point Asuka was blushing furiously and Shinji walked forward and gave her a hug. He then leaned in and kissed her.

Asuka's face crinkled and she tried to push him back and she gave a little grunt that was muffled by his lips on hers. However she began to enjoy it and just let go, wrapping her arms around his neck. After kissing for a few moments, they broke it off and while blushing with a shade of scarlet red, she said, "baka… why did you do that?" Shinji smiled and looked deep into her eyes and tenderly said, "because I know you wanted that as much as I did." She then took his hand and started walking to her bedroom. Not knowing what was going on and standing there like an idiot, Shinji's arm tugged at Asuka's and her grasp was broken. "Aren't you coming?" She asked while blushing furiously and looking down at the ground. "Coming where?" Shinji retorted. "To bed with me… you need somewhere to sleep right?" "oh em sure" was all he could muster. "Idiot" she giggled. They entered her room and she looked at him for a while. "Well I'm going to bed then." Asuka said and began taking her pants and shirt off. "Asuka there is only one bed here" Shinji said. "I know that" Asuka replied still blushing and looking down. "Oh ok" Shinji said. They undressed to where they were both in their underwear. They got into bed together.

Asuka asked, "what's poking my thigh?" Shinji blushed and said nothing. She grabbed his erect penis. "That's what I thought." Asuka said matter of factly. "Asuka I am so sorry I can go if you wa-" Shinji blurted. "Don't" Asuka said quickly. Then Shinji kissed her again. Their make out session got heavier and in the process they lost their articles of clothing. Then Shinji got on top of her and looked her in the eyes and asked, "this is ok right?" she merely nodded her head and he penetrated her, sinking in to her fully. Her vagina was so tight that it stripped back his foreskin. Their lovemaking was relatively brief but very satisfying.

Laying next to each other, sweaty and letting their hormones stew, they held hands. Shinji looked over at Asuka and took in her beauty before she looked at him and they smiled at each other. He ran a finger through her disheveled flaming locks and gave her a brief but meaningful kiss. For a brief moment, all was right in the world and these two young lovers enjoyed being alive and with each other. However this tender moment was broken when the door opened and a drunk and disheveled Misato stumbled in, her hair showing signs of recent and rough coitus. "Asuka IIII'mmmmm HOLY SHIT! Shinji-kun what are you doing here?" a drunk Misato enquired. "I'm spending the night I hope it's ok" Shinji said squeezing Asuka's hand as he said that. "Yea it's fine, I'm sorry for being mean earlier, I didn't mean it" Misato replied. "All is forgiven" Shinji said with a smile. Misato then turned around and took a step and collapsed. "I got it" Asuka said with a hint of annoyance and walked a stumbling Misato to bed. She then came back to Shinji in bed and cuddled next to him while he held her. The two fell asleep, holding each other tight.

To Be Continued.


End file.
